Don't Assume
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: Lysandre has had enough: He travels to Kanto where he attacks Lavender Town. What happens when Augustine arrives? Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.


**A/N: I don't speak French, so excuse any mistakes on my part. (Try to figure out why I gave this story this title)**

"Ugh, let me go!" I exclaimed, using the last bit of my energy in a final attempt to break free. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. The cuffs wouldn't break. I cried in defeat before my muscles went slack.

I lifted my head and looked my capture straight in the eye, "Why are you doing this? I haven't committed any crime or hurt anybody from this region. Kanto is the friendliest region: if that's true, then why did you capture me?"

"We captured you because, right before you, a tall guy with a red hair and beard attacked Lavender Town. He was from Kalos, just like you," He sneered, his face contorting in anger. I glared at him before his sentence sunk in.

"Wait... Red beard and hair... No, it couldn't be..." I whisper, my mind wanting to deny the thought of him being alive. "I need to speak with professor Sycamore, now. If that guy is who I think he is, everyone in the region is in extreme danger," I said, my face paling by the second.

"Already a step ahead of you, runt." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Malva of the Elite Four with her Pyroar and Augustine trailing behind. "Pyroar, use Slash to cut the handcuffs,"

Pyroar jumped at me, claws glowing. I relaxed as she slashed the cuffs, not me. Feeling my wrists, I stood up and asked, "Since when did Pyroar learn Slash?"

Malva humphed and shook her head. "Not important. We need to get the professor to the boss ASAP," I nodded, calm and collected on the outside. However, I was freaking out on the inside.

"Wait, what's going on here," A boy asked. I flinched slightly because his voice radiating power.

"It looks like we have to deal with the boss of Team Flare again. Although, now that I know who it is, I know why he attacked, but out of respect I won't say why," Malva's eyes widened.

"You know?!" She choked out, her face red and curiosity painted across her face.

"It's hard not to know: The looks and glances, how he gets flustered when you-know-who is in the room." I replied nonchalantly. Turning to the group, I said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your names. Would you please inform me?"

The boy in a green jacket said, "I'm Blue. The guy with the red hat is Red," He motioned towards Red.

Nodding, I motioned for Malva and the professor to follow.

"Where are you going?" Red asked.

"To find Ly-, I mean, the boss of Team Flare," I replied.

"Allow me to accompany you," He proposed.

"No," I replied, shaking my head, already thinking of the consequences if he tagged along. "Even though you think you might be able to stop him, you can't. You don't know what Mega evolution is, you don't know how to deal with it, and you most certainly can't use it to help you. So, you can't go. Besides, it would be best if you didn't come anyway,"

**5 minutes later, at the entrance to Viridian Forest.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, mon amie?" Augustine asked.

"Yea, it's fine." I said. 'If only you knew...' I thought.

We walked through the gate and entered the forest. We were greeted with darkness, a bunch of tall grass and trees littered with wild Metapod, Weedle, Caterpie, and Kakuna.

'I'm glad I put a repel up,' I thought, thinking about a certain memory. We followed the path of grass before we came to a clearing. And in that clearing, was Lysandre in all his glory. He turned and looked at us. His movements were mechanical and rigid. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was red, indicating that he had been crying. He said nothing: He threw a pokeball towards me. Out popped his Pyroar. I threw out Isabel, my Floatzel.

"Isabel, use Waterfall!" I yelled, adrenaline starting to flow throughout my body. Isabel charged at Pyroar at full speed with water surrounding her. Pyroar made no attempt to dodge as Isabel hit him at full speed, Ko'ing him. Lysandre recalled Pyroar. He did the same for his other pokemon. They made no attempt to dodge or fight back. At first, I was confused about this. Why would one preaching about being perfect just give up and not attack? Eventually, I got the idea. I whispered to Malva to leave Augustine alone with Lysandre. She nodded and we blended in with the shadows. Augustine didn't seem to notice, though.

3rd person POV

Lysandre gazed at the spot where the 2 women disappeared. He sighed before gazing up at Augustine. The professor had a confused look on his face before he came to a realization.

"You love me," He stated bluntly. Lysandre's eyes widened. He winced before he turned away and started to walk off.

"Wait, mon amour," Augustine said with his hand outstretched. Lysandre froze and looked at the professor with curiosity. Augustine smiled and hugged the older man tightly. Again, Lysandre froze. After a while he relaxed into the professor's embrace. Sycamore looked up and leaned forward, their lips meeting for a kiss.

Unbeknownst to the duo, 2 figures had seen the entire thing and had smiles on their faces. One of the figures smiles even bigger, but then realized something.

"Shit," She whispered. "What are were going to do about Red and Blue, runt?"


End file.
